


To Kill Death

by joonfired



Series: A Cursed Continuation [1]
Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: BAMF Morgana (Cursed), Death Magic, Excalibur, F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Survival, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: Morgana does what she must.[set before A Curse of Blood and Ashes]
Relationships: (barely tho), Celia/Morgana | Igraine (Cursed), Morgana | Igraine & The Widow
Series: A Cursed Continuation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867822
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	To Kill Death

**Author's Note:**

> It was really glazed over about Morgana suddenly killing this powerful being and then _becoming_ that being??
> 
> I was cheated of that scene . . . so I wrote it myself.

The demon in black appears before Morgana. It's face is hidden, but the girl remembers that shrunken skull with it's gaping, life-sucking pit of a mouth and empty gaze.

"Do not stop this, child," the demon hisses. "It cannot be undone."

Rage floods through Morgana's tired limbs and she charges recklessly.

The demon laughs and lifts a hand to catch her by the throat, skeletal fingers squeezing her breath away.

"Foolish girl," it murmurs, the silk of its veil fluttering like moth wings against Morgana's face. "I am inevitable."

But still she fights, clawing at the dark veil and kicking at the demon that keeps her from protecting her friend and her queen. She can feel her life trickling out in desperate gasps and wavering heartbeats . . . and still she struggles.

The demon screeches and flings her away to land painful against the packed ground of Uther's camp. Morgana inhales raggedly, dizzy and helpless when the demon pounces again.

"This is not yours," it states, reaching for the sword on her back.

The sword!

"Gods forgive me," Morgana whispers, drawing the whispering weapon from its sheath.

"Fool!" spits the demon. "You dare defy  _ me _ ?"

Morgana laughs in giddy terror. The sword hums in her grip, power trickling into her veins.

"Yes," she says. "I dare."

With a yell, she lunges. The blade  _ sings _ for blood, cutting open the black layers of the demons garb to reveal ancient bones.

The demon shrieks in fury, that hideous skull stretching long and gaping wider.

Morgana raises the sword again.

The demon rushes for her, mouth open to devour—

—and Morgana plunges the ancient blade through the demon's mouth.

" . . . fool," the demon hisses once more before crumbling into nothingness.

The sword falls from shaking fingers as Morgana crumples to her knees, adrenaline leaving her weak and defenseless. Pain wraps around her bones and tightens, a strangled sob leaving her throat as she thrashes in useless attempts to escape the agony ripping through her, tearing her apart.

Something crumples in her throat and she gags on it, feeling spindly legs fall down her tongue as she spits the Cailleach's spider onto the ground. It falls dead against the dirt, curled up small.

And then, the pain is gone and black pulls her under. She is gone from the world but still aware of it, watching as if behind a curtain. A veil falls down in front of her gaze.

And Morgana  _ knows _ .

She knows the soldier standing by the tent is going to die moments before the Paladins swoop out of the night and slash his throat. She knows how many will fall and when; she feels their ends like threads tied to her body as pathways she must follow.

"What did you do?" Celia appears before her, features twisted in horror as she stares at Morgana. "What have you become?"

"I—" She looks down to see herself clothed in the demon's garb. "I don't know."

"I  _ trusted _ you," Celia says. Hatred sweeps over her face as she screams, "You were supposed to come to  _ me _ , not her!"

"I'm sorry," Morgana sobs, reaching for her.

"No." Celia steps away, shaking her head. "You abandoned me, Morgana. You chose her instead."

"Celia,  _ please _ !" Morgana wails, but her hand passes through empty air.

She is still wracked with grief when a thread shines bright before her, leading to Nimue. And ending with death.

Morgana wipes her tears away, picks up the fallen sword, and steps along the path.


End file.
